


Bowtie Chip Clip

by hermioneclone



Category: Glee
Genre: Drabble, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-27
Updated: 2012-10-27
Packaged: 2018-02-18 04:04:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 224
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2334635
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hermioneclone/pseuds/hermioneclone
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurt finds the perfect gift for Blaine.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bowtie Chip Clip

**Author's Note:**

> Picture from <http://hermioneclone.tumblr.com/post/34459987104/andiheardeverything-i-wish-i-could-buy-these>

“Kurt! Kurt!” Blaine shouted excitedly. “Look at what I found!” His face was lit up like a Christmas tree and it almost looked like he was going to burst with excitement.

“What is it, babe?” Kurt asked as he walked over, barely able to contain a smile at his boyfriend’s enthusiasm.

“Look! Bowtie chip clips!”

Kurt bit the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from cracking up. “Really? That’s what all this is about?”

Blaine’s face fell a little. “But they’re awesome.”

“Yes, they are. But we’re here to buy a new blender. How about you go start checking those out?”

Blaine sighed, smiling at him sheepishly. “I know, I know, it’s just…”

Kurt looked around furtively before leaning forward and kissing him gently on the cheek. “I know honey, and I’m sorry, it’s just that the store closes in less than an hour and we still have to make up our minds.”

“Let’s go,” Blaine replied with a nod. Kurt hated the deflated look on his face, he really didn’t mean to be that judgmental. It had been a long week. He picked up the package of chip clips. Casting a glance over his shoulder to see if Blaine was focused on the appliances, he made his way over to the cash registers.

This would be the best early Christmas present ever.


End file.
